


Clowns

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Tequila does not like clowns. Especially Pennywise.





	Clowns

“FUCKIN’-”  
  
A chorus of ‘ _shhs!_ ’ greeted the outburst.  
  
Eggsy was nearly dying of repressed laughter, sinking low in his seat.  
  
“Oh my fuck! I don’t know how you’re scared of this- I thought Champ said you were a rodeo clown?”   
  
“No,” Tequila ground out, “He said that I was a rodeo _clown_. As in, I was a _fool_ who participated in the _rodeo_. Mother _fucker_ , that clown’s bending like a fucking accordion! Are you fucking kidding me?” He looked to Eggsy miserably. “Is this payback for the time I almost set you on fire? Because I thought there were no hard feelings for mother- _FUCKER_! DONE! DONE! I AM DONE!”  
  
Eggsy gasped with laughter as Tequila hurled himself out of the seat and made for the door. “Motherfucker! Why’d they go into the ‘Not Scary At All’ room? They fuckin’ _dumb_ or some shit? That was clearly a fuckin’ _trap!_ ”  
  
-End


End file.
